


Screams and His Voice is Strained (3 AM)

by tisfan



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky 2016/2017 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, on the table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Anonymous prompt: Sex in the kitchen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



> This is slightly different from the version posted to Tumblr, special thanks to [Raskel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raskel/pseuds/Raskel) for beta reading and taming my run-on sentences....

Getting seduced in the kitchen really had not been the plan when Tony had emerged. He’d been on an engineering bender for several days, eating when DUM-E had pressed smoothies on him. He’d barely seen anyone at all, except the one time Steve had overridden the door’s code, probably with JARVIS’s help to force him to drink some water and take a nap. He’d completely locked down the ‘shop for the last three days, sleeping on the narrow cot in the back corner.

Tony had last seen his boyfriend sometime Monday night. That was probably bad of him. But after they’d almost lost Steve to a chink in his armor and a villain with an uncanny ability to sense a weakness, Tony was determined to make certain that everyone’s gear was up to spec.

If he hadn’t run out of coffee beans in the ‘shop, he probably wouldn’t be here now. Tony had made a break for it at three in the morning to get a refill, and Bucky had been waiting to ambush him. That was totally what he deserved for dating an ex-assassin. Or maybe a current assassin; Tony had no idea what Bucky did in his free time. He could be hunting down paparazzi as a hobby.

“Hey, babydoll,” Bucky purred, pinning him to the wall and just looming over him, not kissing, barely touching, just… letting Tony shiver in the narrow space between the wall and Bucky’s arms. “Was startin’ to get worried.”

“It’s fine,” Tony had protested, waving his empty cup around. “Just ran out of scientific go-juice.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky had said, leaning closer. He had run his tongue down Tony’s ear, breathing hot and heavy. “Think you might need somethin’ better than more coffee.” If Tony hadn’t actually experienced Bucky’s kisses before, he might have accused the man of heresy for suggesting that there was something better than coffee.

“Yeah, I, uh…” Well, he hadn’t been thinking about getting any sex, but… Bucky practically inhaling him as soon as he stepped out of the ‘shop had a way of being damned irresistible. Tony put a mental sticknote on that thought to track trends and see if that was something that happened every time he left the ‘shop. JARVIS wasn’t exactly incapable of being subtle. Or tipping Bucky off. Maybe he should consider those upgrades; JARVIS deserved a little something nice.

“I am going to fuck you stupid,” Bucky threatened, growling in Tony’s ear and pressing him harder against the wall. “And then I’m going to feed you. And then we’re going upstairs and you’re going to take a shower.” Bucky rubbed against him, and Tony was helpless against that, because damn. Bucky was already rock hard and… yeah, okay, he could get with this program.

“In the _kitchen_?” Tony asked, stupidly.

“You got something better in mind?” Bucky asked. He already had his hands on Tony’s jeans, working open his fly.

“Perfectly functional bed ups-- _mmmmmfl_.” And then Tony shut up because it was rude to talk with his mouth full. Bucky was licking into his mouth like a man on a mission. He lifted Tony up and ground against his thigh, which was all the encouragement Tony needed to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist.

“Missed you,” Bucky said, kissing down Tony’s neck.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Tony said, partially because he _was_ sorry, but also because he knew from experience that if he didn’t express some remorse, Bucky would start to get wound up about whether or not Tony still wanted him. Which, of course Tony did, but the habits of a lifetime were hard to break, and sometimes he just… fell in an engineering hole.

“Yeah?” Bucky said. He worked the zipper of Tony’s jeans down, and then shoved Tony’s jeans around his thighs. “Gonn’ make you sorry.”

How? Tony inhaled, sharply. “How, exactly-- _holy shit_!”  


Bucky had dropped to his knees and sucked Tony in all the way to the base in a single motion. He pressed his tongue along the length of Tony’s cock, then pulled off with an obscene slurping sound. “Shhh, baby, someone’ll hear you.”

“Need I remind you that we’re in th… kitch… oh, god…” Tony lost the conversation entirely as Bucky proceeded to blow him, right there, tucked up next to the fridge, in full sight of anyone who happened to walk in at three in the morning. Which really, Tony felt he should remind Bucky that people tended to do. Clint never kept regular hours, and Steve had a super-soldier’s metabolism, which meant eating every four hours, most of the…

Tony wasn’t sure he could replicate just what Bucky was doing with his mouth without detailed instructions, a flashlight, and a map, but oh, god he really didn’t want it to stop. Bucky shoved at Tony’s pants, pushing them down over his shoes -- he lost one sneaker in the tight leg of the jeans -- and manhandled Tony’s thighs apart. Okay, okay, Tony could handle this. There was a visceral thrill to public, or semi-public sex that he hadn’t experienced in a while, since he was keeping all his exploits on a more permanent basis, and Bucky was sometimes really shy. Honor and some sort of consideration for his boyfriend really should keep Tony from letting Bucky expose them like that.

Bucky circled his hole with one lubed finger and where the hell had he gotten lube from? “Bucky, what the hell are you doing?”

Bucky laughed, low and dark, the sound of it racing up Tony’s spine. “Making love to you,” he said easily, finger still moving.

Tony’s breath left his body in a surprised rush. Of all the things Bucky could have said or done, that was not something Tony expected at all. “Here?” he squeaked. Still, his response was swift and uncontrollable. He moaned in need as everything inside him stood up and cheered. Oh, god, that was good, so, so hot, and, “Bucky…”

Bucky kept moving his hand, added more lube, then breached him, and god, someone was going to kill him, kill them both, but Tony couldn’t have moved if someone had started shooting at them. Bucky was whining, moaning against Tony’s leg as he worked Tony open. There was more than just lust there, something more desperate and needy and Tony thrilled to it. Bucky’d given up on all self-control, working Tony with needy fingers, spreading him out, getting him slick and ready. Tony did everything he could to help, although that was mostly just encouraging Bucky with gasps and moans, and Tony wasn’t sure he could help that anyway.

Bucky swallowed him down again, still working his fingers against Tony’s muscle, pushing and testing the limits. He crooked two fingers inside and Tony had to bite down on his hand in order not to scream as pleasure zinged up inside him. Once Bucky had him pinned like that, he moved slow, almost too slow, sucking and licking at the head of Tony’s cock while Tony writhed and wriggled against those protruding, invading fingers. Bucky teased him, pressing against his prostate in light, flicking strokes until Tony couldn’t see, brilliant sparks of light dancing in his vision.

“Come on, come on, I need,” Tony begged, trying to keep it quiet, because honestly, if they had to stop now, he’d just cry, he would. It would be hideous and embarrassing.

Bucky pulled his fingers free and stood. With a heave, Bucky lifted Tony against the wall, pushing him up and back. Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips to stabilize them. God, Bucky was amazing; truly, super-soldier serum for the win. Tony was pretty sure that hadn’t been anyone’s intention, when making the perfect man, but they’d succeeded beyond their wildest dreams. Maybe it was just that the serum magnified everything inside, the good became great, etc. etc. Tony’d heard stories about Bucky’s sexploits, even before he and Steve had joined the Army.

Bucky lined them up without losing his grip on Tony’s thighs, slid home, and oh, god, oh god, just like that.

 _Unnnnng_. If Tony had to pick, he’d say this, right here, this was his favorite thing about his boyfriend. Bucky had lifted him up and practically folded him in half like a beach chair and was currently fucking Tony against the wall.

“Oh, oh, God, baby,” Tony cried, arching, pushing himself down on Bucky’s dick. God, he was _close_ , so… oh, that was… He wanted to stroke himself off until he was coming all over Bucky’s chest, lining those perfect pecs with his spill but the position Bucky had him in sort of required he have both hands on the wall and…

Bucky laughed, low and soft, in that wicked way of his that sent shivers up Tony’s spine, except he was too tired and too close to shiver now, he just twitched a little, and even that small movement made him gasp with need. “Did I say you could come yet, babydoll? I ain’t even done with you yet.”

Bucky’s mouth was so fucking pretty, Tony wanted to kiss it, would have kissed it if he could reach it. He shoved his hand away from the wall, his balance shifting. He rocked unsteadily. Oh, god, Bucky was so deep inside and… “Come here, come here, please, baby, I want, I want.” Tony was babbling now, but that was okay, everything was okay. He got his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled his head down. Tony was more emotions and firing synapses now, than man, but he was still a man and he wanted… just… one more… taste.

The small, eager noise that came out of Bucky’s throat unmanned him. You’d think, Tony reasoned with himself, that after so many noises, he’d be pretty much used to them, that they wouldn’t affect him so much, but you’d be wrong.

Tony gathered his strength, lunged up, and deepened the kiss. His mouth molded along Bucky’s lips and he tasted, sampled.

Bucky continued to move his hips, fucking into Tony with silken, easy rhythm. He made sweet, needy sounds against Tony’s lips, kissed him back. All tongue and hot silk and scraping teeth. 

“God, baby, I need,” Bucky whined, and then he turned, holding Tony fast to him, and dear fucking god, that was hot. “Table, now.”

Like Tony was in any position to object; he hung loose in Bucky’s grip like a doll. Two jolting steps and Bucky practically slammed him down on the kitchen table, eyes wide, pupils so blown that all Tony could see was a little shiver of blue, like the very cusp of the moon. Ow. One of these days, Bucky was going to remember that Tony wasn’t a supersoldier; in the meanwhile, Tony was going to have some spectacular bruising tomorrow.

Tony grabbed hold of great handfuls of Bucky’s hair, jerking his head to one side that he could bite down at Bucky’s neck. Bucky arched back, thrusting in harder, the angle was so much better, and Tony could touch and stroke and… “Oh sweet Christ,” Bucky cried out, louder than he probably should.

God, Bucky was so fucking pretty, all sleek muscular lines and sweet curved mouth. Everything about him was perfect, from his broad shoulders to his rounded ass. Tony bit him, again, teeth sinking into the skin at Bucky’s shoulder, to keep himself quiet and to drive Bucky to greater exertion. Win, fucking _win_.

“Need you, need it,” Bucky said. The table rocked with their motions, legs thudding once against the floor before Bucky snarled, pulling Tony up.

“Need to be quieter,” Tony cautioned, even as a firestorm went off in his nerve clusters, forcing him to cling tighter.

“Shut up and enjoy the ride,” Bucky said, then captured Tony’s mouth, rocking his hips slow and steady, implacable rhythm that drove him deeper inside. Tony wanted to hurry the fuck up -- pun intended -- take everything Bucky had to give him, fill himself up with Bucky’s cock until he was screaming for it. At the same time, that steady, aching stroke was bringing him closer again, so close, so… oh, god. The sweet drag of Bucky’s skin on his, slick heat against him, in him, over him was a current of sensation against his spine, making his balls tighten.

“I got you, I got you,” Bucky was saying in his ear, and Tony moaned, his whole body clenching up and clamping down. Bucky sped the pace, driving him, pushing him, punishing him with pleasure so deep it was almost indistinguishable from agony.

Bucky thrust in, over and over, nailing him to the table with desperate, shaking strokes. His body trembled with it until it seemed to radiate out of his very pores. He was staring at Tony, barely blinking, eyes dark and cheeks stained red with effort. Tony arched up, suddenly, breaking, shaking with it and he came without Bucky’s hand anywhere near his cock, came on Bucky’s penetration alone, and oh, god, his skin was on fire

He should have been too tired to even care what Bucky did next, thoroughly sated and exhausted as he trembled down through the aftershocks. Bucky kept moving, and it ached, but oh, god, still so good, like a second orgasm, softer, but intense. Bucky’s need drove Tony’s own, his body humming and hot and the most delicious sensation, like being rolled over in a hot bath, lust and desire and a ferocity he couldn’t deny. Tony wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

“Come on, baby,” he crooned. “I want it. Give it to me.”

Bucky let out a strangled, choking sound, cock twitching deep inside Tony’s body, and then all Tony could think of was pleasure, the way he was stretched and filled. Bucky’s powerful body coiled around him, hips working frantically, rocking, forcing Tony to take more, and more until there was no air left for Tony to breath and his own body was struggling desperately to get closer, closer, until they moved as one.

Too much, shimmering with sensation. Oh, _God…_.

A feral growl escaped Bucky’s throat and finally, he spilled himself into Tony. Bucky moved in slow, steady thrusts as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, sending shattering pleasure through Tony’s sated flesh.

God. God. Every time Tony thought it couldn’t, wouldn’t get any better, Bucky found some way to shock and surprise him.

“Oh, god, I love you,” Bucky said, kissing Tony’s slack mouth, each of his eyelids. He nipped at Tony’s bottom lip. “Did you pass out, babydoll?”

“And miss any of this?” Tony patted Bucky’s shoulder with weary affection. He made a slight face as Bucky pulled out, semen and lube running down his thigh in a slippery, rapidly cooling mess. God, someone was going to murder them for splooging on the _table_. Tony couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

Bucky chuckled softly. “Okay, okay, that’s good. Come on, genius. You can eat later. Let’s get you into bed for a while.” Bucky tugged Tony back into his pants and let him slump in a chair while he got bleach and a sponge and cleaned up, then carried Tony up the elevator and into the penthouse like a sleepy child.

Tony was losing his grip on consciousness, dimly aware of Bucky sliding into the bed next to him.

“Don’t disappear like that again,” Bucky said.

“Or what, you’ll do this again? Not exactly discouraging,” Tony mumbled.

“No,” Bucky said, light, nipping at Tony’s ear. “I won’t do it _ever again_.”

Tony shivered, chilled. “Liar.”

“You wanna find out?”

“No.”

“Good. Tell JARVIS. Forty-eight hours, max. Then you eat, you sleep, you get sexed.”  


“I can live with that. JARVIS, take a memo.”

“Of course, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is some Matchbox 20 lyrics. I'm so 90s. Sorry.


End file.
